


Parenting Roy

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity keeping an eye on Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Roy

Oliver and Felicity had been home for all of twenty minutes when his phone chimed.

PLEASE ask your crazy girlfriend to lay off the check-ins! I am FINE! -R

Oliver frowned in confusion. The phone chimed again. 

And welcome home. -R

Oliver walked over to where Felicity was sitting with her glass of red wine. 

“Felicity,” Oliver asked. “Any reason why Roy is texting me to tell you to lay off the check-ins? Am I missing something?”

Felicity smiled at him sheepishly. “I may or may not have systematically checked in with Roy while we were away.”

“Why?”

“Well, back here Thea, Laurel, Lyla, and Digg all have each other to look out for! Roy is all alone, in a completely different city, with no one nearby to come and help him if he needs it! I was worried!”

“Felicity, Roy is an adult, who is able to take care of himself. Not to mention, I trained him. He’ll be fine!”

“I know, I know! I just… I miss him.”

Oliver sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. “I do too. But he needs a life away from Starling City, away from everything that happened.”

Felicity sighed. “Yeah.”

Oliver nudged her, making her look up at him. “But that doesn’t have to mean that you stop talking to him completely. We’re his family. But I think you can give him a little more leeway.”

Felicity smiled. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.” She gestured to her now empty wine glass. “Do you think you could get me a refill?”

Oliver took it and said, “Sure. Do you still want the red?”

Felicity nodded. As Oliver walked over to the kitchen counter, he heard her say, “And don’t think that I don’t know about all the times you’ve checked in on him, Oliver.”

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, who was leaning on the back of the couch to look at him.

Oliver smiled sheepishly. “He’s family.”


End file.
